The Prick or the Jerk
by Hated-ppl-friend
Summary: Elizaveta is a new student at Hetalia High! She want's to make a good impression... too bad a certain Frenchy ruins it. And to make it worse her child hood best friend my just be the boy she hates most! Fail Summary. Not Written by Hated-ppl-friend!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello This I Hated-ppl-friend!

Kit: And Kit!

Me: Kit is my friend who is not allowed to have a Fanfiction but still loves to write so I let her post her story on mine. Remember this is not Hated-ppl-friend's work this is Kit's Enjoy

Kit: Please tell me if it's worth continuing.

* * *

><p><strong>SLAP!<strong>

"Fuck off!" I turned and walked towards my next class knowing the whole school was starring at me shocked. Hold up. I bet you're confused, so let me explain. My name is Elizavetta, and I just transferred to Hetalia High as an exchange student form Hungary. Still confused? Well let's start with me walking into school...

I walked in, confident and not really caring about the whispers I heard.

_Is that the new girl?_

_She's from Hungary right?_

_ Wow she's so confident!_

_ Looks like she's going to be a problem..._

I almost made it to my first classroom until I hear two certain whispers, well more like until I heard two certain exclamations...

"Damn! Look at that ass!" I stopped in my tracks and glanced to the side, where a silver haired boy was smirking and nodding at me.

"I'd tap that." A brown haired boy next to him said a bit less loud.

"Excuse me?" I said turning towards them. I gripped the textbooks in my hand and got ready to swing.

"Oh my! Excuse my friends Mon cher!" A blond boy walked up to me and took my hand. "You see they do not know how to charm a beautiful lady like yourself." He leaned down and kissed my hand and released it. "My name is Francis this is Antonio" he gestured to the brown haired boy, "and this is Gilbert." This time he gestured to the Silver haired boy who's red eyes were looking me up and down.

"Well I'm Elizavetta." I said simply, thinking that Francis was a respectable guy.

"Hey all we want to do is get in her pants! Nothing horrible or anything!" Gilbert shrugged and chuckled to himself.

"Can't blame us can you Francis?" Antonio asked.

"No I can't. In fact why don't you meet me at lunch let me show you how charming I am." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Oh remember what I said about Francis being a respectable guy... WRONG!

** SLAP!**

"Fuck off!" And that brings us back to me walking straight into my classroom not looking back. When I reached the safety of my classroom I sighed and put on a smile.

"Hi. I'm Elizavetta." I said to the teacher sitting at the desk.

"Ah yes Miss. Elizavetta I'm Julius Vargas you can just call me Mr. Vargas. I'll be your homeroom teacher, art class teacher, and principal." He stood up and shook my hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Like wise, take a seat anywhere class will start soon." I took two steps and suddenly I was glomped by a girl with light brown hair held up in a ponytail.

"Hi my name is Feleciana, but you can just call me Feli!" Feli jumped up and down and was soon followed by a blonde with a pink shirt and designer jeans.

"Yeah, like hi! My name is Feliks."

"Uh... Hi?" I did not want to deal with any more drama today.

"We totally saw what you did to Francis and like omg you are like so brave!"

"Thanks?"

"Ve~ No one dose that to the bad friends trio!"

"The bad friends what?" I was completely lost.

**DING, DING, DING!**

"Like that's the bell! Sit by us." Feliks pulled me over to a desk and sat on the right while Feli sat on the left. I watched the door as people flooded in. Sadly I saw Gilbert walk in but right after a boy with brown hair, violet eyes, and glasses walked in. He was wearing a blue vest with a white button up shirt underneath; his hair was slightly slicked back except for on little hair that did not want to stay down. He looked over at me and ever so slightly smiled. I blushed and looked away.

I must've really been red because I heard Feliks chuckle to himself. When class began I couldn't take my eyes off the back of that boy's head. I was so out of it that I didn't even notice the bell for the five-minute break we had until second period. I didn't stop starring until...

"Uh Elizavetta? You're like totally drooling." I looked over to Feliks and turned redder than ever.

"W-what really?" I asked panicked.

"Haha like no! But girlfriend you're so bad ass why go for a prick like Roderich?"

"Roderich is his name?" I asked glanced at Roderich, who was getting up and coming over to our desks!

"Oh looks like he's totally into you too." Feliks chuckled.

"Hello I'm Roderich." He said politely when he got to my desk.

"Hi I'm Elizavetta." I responded shyly.

"I saw what you did and it was very brave of you."

"T-thanks." I blushed.

"They treated me worse when I came here from Austria." He pushed up his glasses.

"You're an exchange student too?" I smiled up at him.

"I am." He somewhat smiled back.

"Oi specks!" I heard a familiar voice scream out. Roderich rolled his eyes and turned to face Gilbert.

"What do you want imbecile?" Gilbert smirked.

"Why don't you go hang out with West?" Gilbert pointed to a blonde boy with his hair slicked back.

"I'm content here." Roderich stood his ground.

"It wasn't a question" Gilbert stepped closer to Roderich, "Beat it pansy." Roderich Straightened up and walked away. He turned and looked at Feli, who was staring at the blond boy who Gilbert mentioned earlier. "Why don't you join them too?" He said nodding his head in the direction Roderich walked away. Feli jumped up and nodded.

"Ludwig!" She called out and ran over to the boy.

"Hey Feliks. How's your-"

"Forget it Gil I'm not leaving." Gilbert shrugged.

"So Lizzy..."

"Don't call me Lizzy." I glared at him.

"I think I will. Anyway you really shouldn't go after that pansy, he's a moron."

"You have no room to talk perv." I responded glaring harder. I didn't seem to affect him, all he did was shrug and say, "Well if you ever need a real man, find me. If you even ask nice enough I'll show you my five meters."

"Belgh! Get lost Gilbert!" Feliks said waving his hand in a dismissive way. Gilbert smirked and left, passing by Roderich and messing up his hair.

"His five meters?" I asked Feliks.

"His vital regions." Feliks said and made a gagging noise.

** DING, DING, DING!**

"Settle down everyone take you're seats Second period will now start." Mr. Vargas walked in looking like he just woke up from a nap. Everyone got settled and before you know it I was staring at Roderich again. I felt an elbow poke at my side and I snapped out of it. I glanced to the side and saw Feliks handing me a note. I took it, looked up to see if Mr. Vargas was looking and opened it.

_What's you're type? –Feliks_

I took out a pen and scribbled my reply.

_Why? –Elizavetta_

Feliks sighed in exasperation

_Because I want to know –Feliks_

_ Why? –Elizavetta_

_ I swear Lizzy you ask why one more time... –Feliks_

_ Fine but don't think it's weird that I have two types –Elizavetta_

_ Sure, Sure –Feliks_

_ Well the proper kind of guys like Roderich and the bad boy type like... _

Feliks snatched it out of my grasp before Mr. Vargas saw it. Then she continued my note.

_Like Gilbert? –Feliks_

_ Hell NO! –Elizavetta. _

"Well, well, well. Passing notes on the first day Miss. Elizavetta?" Mr. Vargas snatched the note out of my hand. "Well since it's you're first day... Usually it's detention but today I'll pick a random boy to read it then let him decide if he wants read it out loud. Let's see..." Mr. Vargas Spun in a circle when he stopped he pointed at a random person. I looked to see who he was pointing at and... Oh Shit.

"Mr. Gilbert." I look to see Gilbert get up, walk over to Mr. Vargas and take the note. As he opens it my head drops to my desk. When he finishes reading I hear something unexpected, the paper ripping.

"Naw Mr. Vargas just girly stuff. Nothing interesting." I look up to see Gilbert smirking and going back to his seat. Soon after the incident the bell rang for third period and since first, second, and third period were in the same room that meant I had another break. I took a deep breath and walked over to Gilbert who was packing up his stuff.

"Lizzy! You've come to the awesome me this time, what can I do yah?" He draped his arm around me. I shoved him off of me before I responded.

"I just wanted to say th-," The word caught in my throat and I couldn't say it.

"Haha! You wanted to thank the awesome me for not ratting you out! Yeah well that's what awesome friends do!" I stepped back from him holding my hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Since when we're we friends?" I asked confused.

"Wait seriously you don't remember the awesome me?" He said with a smirk but I was the hurt in his eyes, which only made me more confused.

"Whatever I have to get to orchestra, one more late and I get detention!" He smirked again and left. I stood there wondering what he was talking about remembering until. Feliks put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok so you totally like the prick and the jerk?" I turned to look at him with a face of mock-disapproval.

"Wait me and Gilbert?" I put hand around my neck and made chocking sounds. Feliks laughed and led me back to our seats. On our way we passed Feli who was in the blonde's (Ludwig I think) lap. Ludwig did not look amused but he was putting up with it.

"I'm so happy you to art Luddy!" Ludwig sighed.

"I've told you not to call me that." Feli just laughed and cuddled with him.

"Awww how cute." I couldn't help but say.

"Yeah. Ludwig's an exchanged student too. I think he's from like Germany or something." Feliks said looking over at the couple.

"Wait is everyone here an exchange student?" I turned to look at Feliks.

"No but the school was made to like bring countries together. So the first students here are all like from different countries. I'm from the best country ever... Poland! Feli and her brother are from like Italy, Roderich is from Austria, and like I said Ludwig is from Germany... and..." Feliks paused and looked at the door, I turned to see a boy with medium length brown hair with a green Sweater vest, white button up shirt, and red tie walking in. "and that fine boy right there his name is Toris and he is from Lithuania."

"Nice... I'm surprised he isn't taken by oh I don't know... You." I turned to Feliks and he smiled sadly.

"like I totally wish! He is taken! By the bitch of the school herself, Netalia! She's from Belarus, and she like practically rules the freakin' school along with her sister Katyusha (from Ukraine), and like a totally non-bitchy girl from Lichtenstein (Oh her name is Lilly)." Poland described the girls with disgust. "Like Speak of the devil!" Feliks pointed at the door where a blond girl with a white bow in her hair and a blue dress came in, followed by a blonde wearing overalls (oh and not to mention her boobs are GINORMOUS!), and a short haired blond girl with a purple bow in her hair, not really matching with her maroon colored dress.

The girl in the blue dress (Netalia I think) walked over to Toris and gave him a kiss, glaring at Feliks and I. Felkis was about to stand up when

** DING, DING, DING!**

"Sit down class time to" yawn "draw. You know what free period today." Mr. Vargas still looked half asleep, when he added, "Stay in your seats." Feliks sat back down with a _humph_. I smiled and we just talked for the rest of the period. I found myself looking back at where Gilbert sat during first and second period. Of course Feliks noticed and teased me about it the rest of the time.

**DING, DING, DING!**

I gathered my things and waited for Feliks and Feli.

"So what do you guys have next?" I asked my two new friends and Ludwig who was currently holding Feli's hand.

"I have Polish next! Best class ever! I so ace it!"

"I'm taking Italian with my Fratello Ve~" Italy hopped up and down. I was sad no one had my next class with me.

"Like where are you going Lizzy?"

"I'm going to German class."

"Oh yay Ludwig has that too! You can show her to the class right Luddy?" Feli asked her boyfriend. Ludwig just curtly nodded. When it was time to go our seprate ways Feli kissed Ludwig goodbye and wished me luck. Feliks just said bye.

"Right, this way." And with that Ludwig took off leaving me to maneuver through the people to keep up with him. It took us a while but we got there just in time.

**Ding, Ding, Ding!**

When class started I was so bored! I decided half way through to got to the bathroom. When I got permission I all but ran out of the room and into the hallway. To tell you the truth I was lost and it took me a while to find the bathrooms but when I did what I saw outside of the girls' restroom was shocking.

"Oh Gilbert you're so funny." I saw Gilbert leaning against a wall and a redhead leaning against Gilbert. I felt something inside of me just twist up, but my curiosity got the better of me and I hid to watch more.

"I think you mean awesome, Lisa." Gilbert looked down at her with his signature smirk. The girl giggled.

"I do mean awesome. Awesomely hot." She was on her tiptoes about to kiss him, and again I felt something inside me just... not like it!

"I know." Gilbert avoided the kiss by moving off the wall and walking a bit out into the hallway.

"Gilbert, kiss me." Gilbert turned and shrugged.

"Naw I don't want to." My jaw dropped along with the girl's.

"What!" I heard Lisa (the girl) gasp. "You like the new girl! I bet you do!"

"Maybe but let me tell yah something. I'm awesome and awesome people don't break promises."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Lisa shrieked!

"Well a long time ago I made a promise to a girl that she'd be my first kiss, and I'd be hers." Gilbert Smirked and looked over at my hiding spot. I was shocked now because I made the same promise to my childhood friend form Germany (Sorry I forgot he always said he was from Prussia not Germany)!

"You bastard!" With that Lisa ran in the different direction. Gilbert Smirked and turned towards me.

"Now you remember me Lizzy?"

* * *

><p>Kit: The end for now! Sorry If this seemed kinda rushed it's 2:24 AM and my first fic EVER please be nice... Please tell me if I should continue or not. I just need one review!<p>

Me: Again this is Kit's work NOT Hated-ppl-friend's I have to go work on my ¡Ask Hetalia!

Kit: Bye!


	2. Lunchtime Fiasco

"Now you remember me Lizzy?" Gilbert said with a smug look on his face and walked over to me. I was speechless. Was he really my childhood friend who I had a huge crush on? It couldn't be he was nice and funny and Gilbert was just... not! When Gilbert got to me he bet down so he was looming over me. I stood my ground and glared up at him. He leaned down so close I could feel his breath on ear. I shivered but didn't flinch or move away. I could see his eyes gleaming when he said, "I hope you kept you're promise Lizzy." I shivered again, but this time I pushed him away from me.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I've never mad a promise with you." I snapped at him, which only made him smirk and shrug.

"I know you remember the awesome me! How could you forget this?" He gestured to him self I rolled my eyes. "I know! I'm just too awesome for you! Whatever you might want to get back to class."

"Crap!" I said remembering I was cutting class (something I NEVER do) I ran back the way I came and managed to slip into my seat before,

**DING, DING, DING!**

I gathered my stuff and walked out. As soon as I was out of the classroom I was greeted with a big glomp form Feli.

"Hi!" I stumbled back a bit but hugged her back. "Oh! Ludwig!" She let go of me and ran towards Ludwig. I smiled at the couple.

"Like hey! It's time for lunch!" Feliks led me to the lunchroom while Feli and Ludwig went to the Japanese classroom to pick up their other friend, kiku. When we finally got to the lunchroom the funniest thing happened... It went silent and everyone looked at me, hilarious right (sarcasm If you couldn't tell)?

"Just come on. Like don't pay a attention to them." Slowly as we walked towards the line where you get food people started talking again. The atmosphere was thick with tension, it was like they were all waiting for me to go on a rampage and hit everyone. I didn't feel hungry so I just grabbed a water bottle and followed Feliks as he grabbed a salad and a coke. When we were done paying we saw Feli, Ludwig, and Kiku (a short Asian boy with black hair and brown eyes), sitting and waiting for us. As we sat down I felt three pairs of eyes on me. I looked around but everyone was paying attention to something else.

"That was weird." I stated resting my chin on my hands.

"Hehe. It's because no one messes with Francis or the Bad Friends Trio." Feli Giggled.

"Once again The Bad what?" Feliks rolled his eyes and picked at his salad. Kiku cleared his throat and bowed a bit.

"The Bad Friends Trio consists of Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio."

"What about that Antonio bastard?" A boy who looked like a darker haired Feli sat down with us glaring at Ludwig in the process. Feli clung onto Ludwig.

"Ve? Oh, this is my fratello Lovino."

"Sup." I nodded my head in greeting and motioned for Kiku to continue.

"Well they are very popular and rule half the school." I thought that Natalia ruled the school. "Oh the other half is run by Natalia if that's what you are wondering." Kiku said seeing the confusion on my face.

"Like totally! She and her minions are the queen bees and no one refuses them and the bad friends trio are treated like gods at this school. We have a very strict policy here at Hetalia High."

"A policy?" I furrowed my brow.

"Yup about like cliques." I was still confused. "Here goes. We have our jocks, our nerds/weaklings, our bitches, our 'gods', our stoners and the outcasts. I'll go over the important ones. First the jocks consist of mainly Alfred (from America), Ivan (From Russia), Berwald (From Sweden), and Toris." Feliks swooned over Toris for a moment then continued, "Our Nerd/Weaklings are lead by the fabulous Elinore (She's from England), then you have Edward (from Estonia) who is just a computer nerd, moving on there is Yao (he's from china) who fits more in the weaklings category, because he bottoms to Ivan and everybody in the school knows it." Feli giggled and Ludwig rolled his eyes. "You know our bitches, and our 'gods' the stoners aren't really important so lets skip to the 'outcasts'" He put air quotes around the word outcasts, "We're the outcasts." Lovino scoffed.

"Yeah only because we don't give a fuck about the bitches or the 'gods' or what anyone else thinks." Everyone even Ludwig nodded in agreement and continued eating. It was quite for some time until Ludwig let out a quiet, "Oh joy." I looked up and saw The Bad Friends Trio coming towards us with Gilbert in front.

"West! I've been telling you not to hang with these losers! You could join the Jocks or even the Stoners if you wanted to! The awesomeness that is I can get you into anything!" Gilbert flailed around getting almost everyone's attention. The suddenly Gilbert was holding Ludwig's face in his hand and smirking evilly, "Why don't you pay attention to your awesome big bruder West?" he asked as if speaking to a baby. Ludwig smacked away Gilbert's arm and responded calmly, "Leave me alone Bruder I am quite happy here." Gilbert scoffed and put his hand on his hips.

"Its just cus your girlfriend's an outcast isn't it! Psh! That's so unawesome! She's so unawesome!" once again he flailed his arms around to get his point across. I looked over at Feli she was clinging onto Ludwig and tearing up. Before Ludwig or Lovino could react I stood up and looked Gilbert right in his blood red eyes.

"Like you have room to talk jerk! You are the definition of unawesome! All three of you are! The French perv, the stupid Spaniard, and the German Jerk!

"Prussian! I'm Prussian!" Gilbert interrupted me. I could see the rage in his eyes along with... Hurt?

"That doesn't change that you aren't awesome! You are lame, lame and a jerk!" I stepped closer to him and he stepped back, before shaking his head and stepping forward again.

"Say I'm unawesome one more time." He threatened stepping forward again.

"You Gilbert are an unawesome Jerk!" Suddenly Gilbert grabbed me by my collar and pulled me close so that our faces were only centimeters away. I tried to push him away but he was surprisingly stronger. No one was stronger than me! Gilbert chuckled and pulled me even closer.

"I'm stronger than you Liz. Always have been, even when you thought you were a boy." He whispered so quiet I could barely hear. I felt my face turn twenty shades of red. Only a few people know that when I was a kid I thought I was a boy. In fact only thee people know, my parents and my best friend. Hell No! I pushed as hard as I could and Gilbert let me go.

I ran out of the cafeteria and out into the hallway. I kept running till I reached my locker. I noticed it was still a long time till the bell would ring I decided to just sit at my locker until it did, and hope and pray I didn't have math with any of The Bad Friend Trio. After what I think was a few minutes I felt the three pairs of eyes on me again. I looked up and this time saw Netalia, Katyusha and Lilly standing in front of me, Netalia's cold blue eyes fixed on me.

"Hi my name is Katyusha but you can call me Kat." Kat introduced herself happily, earning a glare form Netalia.

"Listen you need to shut your big mouth and stick with the outcast. Or better yet move to the weaklings." Netalia glared.

"Why? I'm no bother." I glared right back.

"Y-you kind of are. You sort of have a following." Lilly said with her head down to avoid the harsh look she got from Netalia.

"See you are a bother not shut your fucking mouth or we'll make your life hell."

"Elizaveta?" Our heads turned to see Roderich walking toward us with a confused expression. I smiled and when I turned back towards the queen bees they were already walking away. I smiled again.

"Elizaveta, what are you going out here in the middle of lunch?" Roderich asked offering a hand to help me stand up.

"Oh. Uh bad experience with The Bad Friends Trio." I answered as I took his hand and stood up. When I stood up I misgauged the distance and we ended up very close. I blushed and stepped back once. He blushed cleared his throat.

"That's unfortunate." I nodded. It was awkwardly silent after that and even more so when we saw that we were still holding hands.

"So um, why are you wandering the halls Roderich?" I asked trying to make conversation after we let go of each other's hands.

"Oh I stayed back to clean the orchestra room. Gilbert messed it up and blamed it on me." Roderich shook his head. I sighed and nodded.

"That boy is such an- wait he's in orchestra?" Surprising that he could play an instrument.

"Yes he plays violin." I loved the violin it was one of my favorite instruments! "I play Piano."

"Piano? Oh I love the Piano!" piano was also one of my favorite instruments. We continued talking about musicians and Pianos. Well more like he talked I listened I didn't know much about either of those things.

**DING, DING, DING!**

"Oh, well what do you have now?" I asked sad that we had to separate.

"Math, and you?" I straightened up.

"Me too!" He smiled a small but charming smile, that just made the fangirl inside me freak out! I managed to just smile back and walk with him to class. Sadly Francis was in my math class as well but it was free seating so I sat next to Roderich, which (thank god) was as far as Francis as possible. That class went by fast and so did the next two.

In fact the next few weeks were relatively calm. Well you know other than Gilbert trying to humiliate my friends or me, but other than that things were looking up. Roderich even started sitting with us. Feliks kept calling us a 'thing' but we just blushed and brushed it off, even though I really wish it were true! Like I said things were going great until the girl's pick dance, that's when things started going wrong...

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Hello again! Thank you guys for reviewing! This is somewhat of a cliffhanger... Last time I got 3 reviews can I get 4 reviews PWEASE! Actually no limit You'll just have to wait for me to finish the next chapter! Thanks for reading Enjoy your day... Or night depending on when you're reading this :) <strong>


	3. Kicking a puppy AKA Poor Gil

"Like oh my God!" Feliks came running up to me bouncing around, his face pure joy.

"What?" I asked trying to get him to stand still.

"You haaaavvvveeee to ask Roderich to the Girl's Pick dance!" I blushed.

"I don't think so..." Feliks suddenly gasp I saw the mischief in his eyes and started to back away slowly. I think I knew where this was going and I didn't like it. Before I could go Feliks grabbed my arm and started walking me to lunch.

"I'm sure he totally gets like hundreds of invites but I'm like seriously sure that he'll say yes to you!" He said obviously talking about a different person.

"Whom are we talking about?" I asked trying to avoid the subject. We got to the lunchroom and Feliks didn't even let me get something to eat. We just sat down at out table and he smiled a smile worth of the Cheshire cat itself. The rest of our friends were staring at him as if he lost his mind. Well, except for Feli who was giggling.

"Why Gilbert of course! He's so into you! I like totally can't believe it! You're going to ask Gilbert to the mhmf!" I covered his mouth before he could scream it our to the whole school! He drew some looks and whispers started going around. I blushed redder. Thank God The Bad Friends Trio weren't in the lunchroom yet!

"I am not!" I whisper screamed and sent Feliks a look. Feli giggled and clung onto Ludwig.

"Then who are you going to ask? I'm going with Ludwig!" Feli started giggling uncontrollably for apparently no reason.

"I'll ask Roderich." I stated, blushing madly just at the thought.

"Ask me what?" As soon as I heard that behind my head it fell to the table. It felt like a cliché movie scene but it really happened, Feliks and Feli Had that set that up. "Elizaveta?" Shit.

"Um..." I was just going to get it over with. I looked at him and smiled slightly, "If you wanted to um... Gotothegirlspickdancewithme!" I blurted out and looked down.

"I'd love to." I looked up slightly, happy to see him smiling that charming smile that just made my heart skip a couple beats.

"T-that's great." I looked up all the way and smiled brightly.

"Sadly I can't sit with you today I've been blamed for another misshape in the orchestra room. So if you'll excuse me." He smiled again and held my hand for a brief moment, of course that made me turn redder than Gilbert's eyes. Wait why did I mention Gilbert? Whatever when he let go he walked off without another word.

"Like oh my god! I am totally posting that on FaceSpace!" I was still in horribly girly, puppy love mode so it took me a bit to process what Feliks said.

"Wait, don't!" Feliks smirked.

"Too late!" I looked around at the cafeteria and apparently Feliks was friends with everyone in the school. As everyone picked up their phone to see what was going on whispers broke out.

_She chose Roderich?_

_I thought her and Gilbert were together!_

_Yes, LizzyXRoddy for the win!_

_No way GilXLizzy is where it's at!_

_She should just stay single._

"What do they mean LizzyXRoddy and GilXLizzy?" I looked at Feliks.

"I sorta kinda like totally started a fan page on FaceSpace for GilXLizzy and LizzyXRoddy. Sorta. Te-he?" Feliks got looked at me and I glared back.

"What?" Was all I could manage through gritted teeth.

"GilXLIzzy has more fans... And I'm like kinda one of them." HELL TO THE FREAKING NO! I pushed my chair back and lunged at Feliks, who had enough commen sense to start running. We maneuvered through the lunchroom with people screaming and hollering, half rooting Feliks on and the other half rooting me on. Suddenly he made a sharp turn and I couldn't stop or turn fast enough so I ended up crashing into the person in front of me.

"Sorry." I said holding onto them so I wouldn't fall.

"Heh! I knew you would come running to me Lizzy." I looked up to see a signature smirk that could only be pulled off by one person, "Gilbert." I let go a backed up.

"Lizzy I-" Suddenly a phone was shoved into Gilbert's face by Francis, he took it with an annoyed look. As he read, what I assume to be Feliks' post about 'LizzyXRoddy' I saw his smirk turn into a frown and the gleam in his beautiful (wait what?) red eyes become dull. He looked up at me and I didn't see the confident, annoying, idiotic Gilbert I saw, the poster child for depression.

I stopped glaring and just looked into his eyes. We had a long moment where he was just starring at me and I was just starring back. I felt sad... Like I just kicked a puppy a very adorable puppy that you see on the streets just minding its own business. Wouldn't that make you feel bad? He looked away first and tried to cover up his hurt with a lame smirk.

"Huh? So you're going with that stupid aristocrat? So unawesome!" he turned and walked away with Francis and Antonio following him. I made my way back to our table where Feliks was hiding behind Ludwig. I must've really looked down because Feli stopped giggling and sat next to me.

"What happened Liz?" I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"What the hell is up with you guys you look so depressed!" Lovino sat down taking a bite out of a tomato he had in his hand.

**DING, DING, DING!**

"Well that's the bell. I gotta get to math!" I stood up and rushed out of the room eager to see Roderich. Maybe he could make me happy. Surprisingly he met me half way and asked me what was wrong.

"Oh it's nothing!" I smiled reassuringly and walked closer to him. He took my hand without looking at me and kept walking. That did it! I completely forgot about Gilbert. Yeah the rest of the way to the classroom when we sat down and the teacher started talking my mind drifted away. It drifted back to Gilbert, and how he looked better smirking, and with that mischievous look in his eyes that I've grown so accustomed to, Yeah... It just matches his acceptably messy hair.

I sighed... Wait what? Was I really just swooning over Gilbert? I shook my head to clear it when a piece of paper on my desk caught my attention. I opened it and it read

_You're blushing. You're thinking of Gilbert Oui?_

I blushed and looked up with scowl. I knew it was Francis but he was taking notes as the teacher spoke. He briefly sent me look that said "don't deny it". I blushed harder.

**DING, DING, DING!**

I got up and crumpled the paper.

"Are you ok Elizavetta?" My attention snapped to Roderich.

"Yes I'm just tired is all." I couldn't meet his gaze.

"You're red maybe you should go home." I nodded agreeing. Maybe I just needed a nap. So Roderich and I parted and went to the nurse's office. Once they excused me and I got home I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. When sleep came you'll never guess what I dreamt of...

**Kit: So yeah sorta a filler I'm kinda busy with school so sorry! Anyway Hope you don't mind the cliff hanger! BYE BYE!**


	4. Vodka is gross

"Lizzy is a girl name!" My friend exclaimed with a smirk.

"So my parents were wrong! I'm a boy!" I huffed and put my hand on my hip.

"Yeah real manly." The boy gestured to my hand on my hip.

"Oh shut up _!" I couldn't understand the name I yelled as I attacked the boy who easily pined me down in two seconds flat. It felt weird (in a good way) how close our faces were. I pushed him off and he started laughing.

"Real tough Lizzy!" He was holding his sides laughing. I punched him in the gut and started laughing too.

"_!" The word sounded like it was under water, "It's time to go!" the boy stopped laughing and got up.

"Well bye Lizzy!"

"Wait where are you going?" I asked getting up and grabbing his hand. Maybe I imagined it but I saw him blush for a moment before it was gone.

"To France then Spain then to Germany to visit my little bro. The awesome me can't stay in Hungary forever you know!" He laughed. My face dropped suddenly feeling sad.

"You'll come back right?" I said grabbing his hand again. This time I was sure he blushed... but why?

"Y-yeah sure Lizzy. I know you'll miss the awesome me!" He looked away, "Hey Lizzy. You're a girl. Trust me." With that he left. _Am I really a girl?_ I wondered to myself as I watched the boy get into a car and leave...

"W-whoa!" A tall silver haired boy looked me up and down. I smiled at him sweetly and hugged him.

"Hi _! I missed you!" I felt him stiffen but hug me back eventually.

"Y-yeah... You look... I mean... Lizzy you..."

"Look like a girl?" I twirled around showing off my dress.

"Yeah..." He looked away so I couldn't see his face.

"What is it?" I stepped closer to him grabbing his hand, and he jumped.

"You... Make a pretty girl." He stated quietly, I laughed.

"Well I am one! You told me that yourself!" I made him face me; his gleaming red eyes met my green ones and I blushed. He was really attractive with his silver hair and the confident aura around him. He mover towards me, and our lips brushed, just barely. I blushed redder than... I don't even know but I turned away.

"_ I..."

"Haven't had your first kiss yet huh Lizzy?" I could hear the smirk in his voice but he still sounded sweet. I nodded and suddenly he was hugging me from behind.

"I haven't either." I turned towards him and he held out his pinky. I tilted my head to the side. He smirked and said, "I'll promise to be your first kiss if you promise to be mine." He winked at me; I smiled and took his pinky.

"Promise." I said with a bigger smile.

** Bzz, Bzz, Bzz**

The boy took out his phone and checked it.

"Sorry Lizzy I got to go."

"Already? But you just got here!"

"Yeah sorry I'm transferring to this stupid school in America. They need the awesome me! But since I know you're gunna miss me," He took off the Iron Cross around his neck and gave it to me. "I'm pretty sure we'll meet again so just wear this and I'll recognize you! Kay?" He didn't give me time to answer before he hugged me and ran off.

"Wait!" I called after him. No response. "Ugh..." I looked at the cross, "Thanks Gilbert."

I sat straight up as I woke up. Jumped out of my bed and started trashing my room looking for the cross my old friend had given me in my dream. Finally after searching and searching I found it in a box in the back of my closet. I examined it and it shone in the dim light of my room.

"This cannot be happening."

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

My alarm rang.

"Time for school already? I looked out my window and it the sun was coming up. I had slept through the whole day! I quickly pulled on a pair of my favorite skinny jeans, and a simple black V-neck t-shirt. I looked back at where I had put the cross and before I left I took it and pulled it over my head.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself when I got to school. As I walked in The Bad Friends Trio was standing at their usual place. Ignoring the whispers and the look from my friends I walked straight up to them and looked Gilbert right in the eyes.

"I need to talk to you." I simply stated and walked away hoping he was following me. When I got to a hallway that was empty I turned around to see Gilbert walking towards me with his hands in his pockets.

"Do you recognize this?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Ja. I thought you would have worn it to your first day here. Good thing I still recognized you, huh Lizzy?" He smirked lightly. "Haven't changed much since middle school. You're still as hot as ever."

"Shut it." I stepped forward and poked his chest.

"I'm guessing you want to fulfill your promise now." He smirked leaning down. I looked up at him for a second thinking it would be all right if he just leaned down a little more and... NO!

"I'm with Roderich." I turned around. I heard him huff.

"He's such a prick."

"And you my dear are a jerk." I said in a sickly sweet voice. "You've changed, and now I never even want to be around you!" I glared.

"Then why. Haven't. You. Left." He leaned forward every word. I opened my mouth to respond but something happened to my brain and well... my boyish nature kicked in.

"Bastard!" I yelled and threw a punch. No, not a sissy feminine slap. I threw a freaking PUNCH! I didn't exactly catch what happened next but the point is I ended up dangerously close to Gilbert's face and his hand was tightly gripping my wrist.

"You want me to leave you alone right?" I nodded he gripped tighter. "Fine I'm awesome enough without you, Elizavetta." Never had my name sounded so sad, so disgusting, so... horrible. So horrible, in fact, that I cringed away when he said it. He threw my wrist back at me and walked away. I stared after him, mouth open and eyes wide. After a few seconds I walked back to my class dreading having to see Gilbert. Lucky (or unlucky) for me he wasn't there, he probably ditched.

**Ding, Ding, Ding!**

When class started I couldn't help but keep looking at the door, waiting... hoping that Gilbert would walk in like it never happened. Roderich was gone too but I didn't notice that until Feliks pointed it out.

"Lizzy!" The nickname I've become so accustomed to.

"Elizavetta!" The name that sounded so bad coming out of Gilbert's mouth.

"LIKE HELLO EARTH TO ELIZAVETTA!" I heard a loud scream right next to my ear.

"What?" I replied shocked.

"Did you and Roderich have a fight or something? What is the matter with you? OMG Let me guess he broke up with you! Oh, that prick! You didn't even notice this is already third period art!" _Prick_ the word Gilbert used to describe him.

"Don't call him a prick!" I snapped. "And no we didn't have a fight."

"Then what the heck is up with you? It's a minimum day because of the girls pick dance tonight and you're acting like you broke up with someone!" Feliks looked at me worried. I brushed him off.

"I sort of did." I admitted.

"Like who? Spill!"

"An old friend..."

"Gilbert?"

"Wha- How did you-"

"Easy. Gilbert was always bragging his 'girlfriend' from Hungary would come wearing one of those." He gestured to my iron cross. Instinctively my hand flew to it before Feliks could touch it.

"I..." Before I could finish Feli came running up to us with a worried face.

"Ve, you guys Gilbert's going to beat up Roderich! Ludwig is trying to stop them but-" I got out of my chair immediately and ran out into the hallway where there was a crowd. I saw Francis and Antonio on the outside of the circle and ran over to them.

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed over the cheers.

"That's what's we'd like to know Gilbert has only once looked so depressed!"

"Si, and when he was depressed he was violent." I ran to the circle pushing people out of the way. In the middle there they were Gilbert and Roderich, Roderich looking as refined and calm as ever and Gilbert looking horrible. Bloodshot eyes, messed up hair, and he was stumbling a bit... Wait.

"Bruder you must stop this now!" Ludwig was trying to pull Gilbert away but if I was stronger that Ludwig and Gilbert was stronger than me...

"Leave me alone west! This," hic "pansy needs to go down!" Hic. He pushed Ludwig off and ran at Roderich. Roderich looked ready to try and fight back but I ran into the middle of the circle and stopped Gilbert right before he threw a punch. I wasn't even that close to him and I could smell the vodka on him. I wrinkled my nose and grabbed his hand and led him out of the circle. I glared back daring anyone to follow. When I saw no one did and we were alone I let go of his hand.

"Gilbert! You're drunk!" he stumbled a bit and I caught him before he could fall flat on his face.

"You betcha!" Hic.

"Where the hell did you get beer?" I scolded him as I helped him to sit down.

"It's not," Hic "beer it's vodka! That Ivan jock has a bunch in the locker room!" Hic, "but what's it to you, Elizavetta?" I cringed at my name. Even drunk he still had a way to make my name sound like a plague that could kill you in an instant.

"Gil, you're still a human even if..."

"Even if what?" Hic, "Even if you don't love me anymore? Well I still love you Lizzy." Hic. At that moment my brain short-circuited and three possibilities flashed in my mind.

One: He really does love me

Two: It's the vodka talking

Three: He could just be saying it to get into my pants... like most guys would.

Oh, screw it! I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He stiffened but started kissing back quickly and eagerly. It was a long kiss, our tongues dancing a passionate dance, his arms holding me close to him. I hate the taste of vodka but mixed with Gilbert... it's tolerable. The kiss would have lasted longer if I hadn't remembered that tonight was the girl's pick dance and I was going with Roderich. I pulled away quickly and looked back at him.

He was smiling, not smirking but smiling, and to top it off there was a cute blush on his pale face.

"Lizzy." Gilbert whispered as he caressed my face. I was frozen. That really just happened, Gilbert told me he loved me, so I kissed him. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I pulled away from the smiling drunk idiot. My brain still wasn't working so I was glad to hear, "Oh there you are, amigo!"

"Antonio! So sorry are we interrupting something?" Francis said pushing Antonio back.

"No."

"Yes." We said at the same time. I stood up and shook my head.

"No. Nothing was happening. Nothing." I glared at Gilbert hoping he got the message, but since he was drunk he most likely didn't. I walked away past Francis and Antonio and straight to my class. When I made it back Mr. Vargas nodded at me like he understood and motioned at my seat. I sat down and looked out the window. For the rest of the period I couldn't help but replay that moment in my head over, and over again.

The warm look in Gilbert's eyes when he was caressing my face, the feel of his hand on my face, the feel of his lips on mine, it all felt so (I can't believe I'm saying this) right. If Gilbert was really my crush from the past then I had been waiting for that moment since I was in middle school, now that I actually got it... I wanted m-

"Elizavetta are you ok?" I looked up at Roderich from my desk and smiled slightly.

"Yes I'm fine," I met his gaze but subconsciously I started fidgeting with my necklace, "what about you? You were about to get beat up by Gil!" He raised an eyebrow at me. I didn't know why at the time but come to think of it, it was probably because I called Gilbert Gil.

"I may not be the strongest in the school but I could hold my own... at least... for a while." He reassured me. I smiled again, really not believing him but I couldn't tell him that! Roderich opened his mouth to say something when a certain Spaniard walked into the room and over to us.

"Hola. I was wondering if I could borrow Elizavetta for a moment." Antonio said smiling, but I could tell that he was annoyed. At what, I'm not sure.

"I'd rather not, sorry Antonio." Roderich protectively stepped closer to my desk where I was sitting.

"Oh but that's not your choice my friend!" Antonio smiled and flashed me a pleading look.

"Right, but I'm sure Elizavetta wouldn't want you to waste her time."

"It'll only take a couple seconds."

"I'll give you two minutes." I said jumping in the conversation. I slowly stood up and hesitantly walked out the classroom with him.

"Gracias Lizzy!"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "Only..." I trailed off not knowing what I was going to say.

"Gilbert can call you that?" Antonio laughed and put an arm around me.

"As if! What do you want?" I pushed him away from me.

"Right! So what did you do to Gilbert?" He asked with a suddenly serious face. I really don't get Antonio... he reminds me of a pirate some times, happy one moment seriously scary the next. Hum... Maybe he's bipolar. Right, back to his question.

"Nothing." I automatically responded.

"No, you did something."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Gilbert is as happy as ever."

"You still took him away from school. If he gets caught drunk he'll get expelled." I asked worried. Wait... Worried?

"Si, si, si we took him to the park nearby don't worry... Wait. Why are you worrying?" Antonio stepped closer to me. I stepped back.

"I'm not it's just..." ohcrapohcrapohcrap, no excuse what am I gunna do?

"Don't worry I can keep a secret!"

"I highly doubt it!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"So there is a secret to be told then?" Shit. I don't get it! Antonio is so dense, but so smart! HOW?

"Uh..."

"Hey tomato bastard stop harassing my friend!" We looked over and saw Lovino coming our way. I relaxed noticeably; on the other hand Antonio perked up like a small puppy and ran over to him.

"Lovi! How are you?" Lovino dogged a hug by putting out a hand that Antonio ran right into.

"Bastard, you're making me look gay!" Antonio rubbed his face but still managed a smile that looked like he knew something and I didn't. I shook it off and crept back into the classroom just as the bell rang.

**Kit: And there you have it she did it... DO NOT FEAR THE STORY WILL CONTINUE DO NOT STOP READING NOW! I have a plan... Sorta... Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter Have a nice day/night **


End file.
